


Unbreakable Bond

by semiluvr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inarizaki, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiluvr/pseuds/semiluvr
Summary: post time skip inarizaki’s volleyball team meeting up and creating a new set of memories in their friendship <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Unbreakable Bond

It was very common for the boys of Inarizaki to meet up when they all had time off. They would all go to Onigiri Miya and spend the whole day chitchatting. However, this time they all decided in the group chat to meet up and go to Kita’s place. 

The boys met up in front of the subway and travelled to Kita’s which took about an hour. They got there at around 11am and spent the whole day ranting about their lives and how much they missed one another despite the group chat being bombarded with texts every single day. 

As the sun started to set and the sky became a nice shade of pink and purple, Kita suggested going to the prairie near his farm. Confused, the boys would go on to ask why but Kita simply stated “who’s up for a game or two” causing all 9 boys to shriek and jump in excitement not realizing the delighted smile on Kita’s face. 

They played game after game, shirts soaked in sweat but they kept going as they played the sport that brought them all together. The sun was long gone and it took a huge gust of wind for them to realize that the sky was pitch black. Exhausted, the 10 boys lay on the grass and start  
to talk about how much they missed playing volleyball together. Aran talks about how much they’ve all grown causing Atsumu to sneak in “but you still couldn’t get a receive in when I served” leading him to get tackled by the rest of them. 

10 minutes goes by and Kita starts talking; stating four simple words that made them all start to tear up; “I missed you guys”. It brought Suna back to their last game together at nationals as he thinks about how much he loves his teammates; scratch that they aren’t just his teammates but they’re his brothers.

“I hope you all know you’re welcomed here anytime” Kita says causing Atsumu to scream out “I'M BARGING IN FROM NOW ON” leading Osamu to shake his head and the boys to laugh endlessly. The moment becomes bittersweet in a sense. Despite talking every day, all 10 boys miss each other a lot. They miss their daily runs before practice, their arguments in the locker room, walking in the halls together, studying together before finals although most of them used it as nap time, and most of all, playing volleyball together. They were the pride of Inarizaki and little did they know that the current volleyball team looks up to them all and strives to become just like them. 

Back in highschool, they were one of the most popular set of friends in the whole building. Everyone would watch as the popular volleyball team would walk through the halls and some would even go to their practices. Not only were they praised by many because of their good looks, they were also loved because of their strong bond. They were the reason why Inarizaki was known and feared as one of the strongest powerhouses there is. Despite movies depicting the popular sport jocks as rude and disrespectful, the boys were the complete opposite. They were sweet, appreciative, helpful and loving. They acted like children at times; goofing and running around at any chance they got. 

Yuto picks up his phone and sees that it’s already 8pm. “Guys let’s head on inside it’s already late and I’m really hungry” he states with a giggle. The boys all get up and head back to Kita’s home. 

Times like this are ones that they all cherish. It hasn’t been that long since they all graduated high school but the world without having one another at hands reach did feel a bit awkward but they all know that despite being miles away, they’ll always be there for one another because they aren’t just a team but instead they’re family. Spending years together has allowed them to realize that they love one another so much from the bottom of their heart and they plan on being there for one another forever. 

Some continued to play volleyball and became pro athletes while others chose different occupations and although they lived different lifestyles, they all chose to talk every day because that's just how they were. They wanted to know how each other’s day went or how they were feeling as they got accustomed to it. 

“Can we have a sleepover PLEASEEEEEE” says Riseki causing them all to start laughing. “Not just a sleepover, can we stay over for a few days” Akagi adds in pleading with a little pout knowing no one would resist. Not letting Kita add in any comments, Atsumu screams out “WE’RE STAYING FOR THE WHOLE WEEK BABYYYYYYY”. Let’s just say, the week was not very calm but more so chaotic and filled with joy. 

Their bond is endless to the point where they can conquer the world together. That's how close they are to one another. They knew each other so well that there was no reason to hide anything from one another. It's crazy to think how a simple sport brought 10 different boys together to become a team which led to brotherhood. Years and years can go by and they would forever be the same boys they were in highschool.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading!! this is my first fic so it’s not written that well but i hope it made you smile a bit :)


End file.
